As One
by DanikaStar
Summary: "We have to trust them!" A search for the Originals begin, as they are a legend. After all, they were told that to be able to defeat the new evil, the legends must be found. But which legend is the right one? Don't worry though, after all, the other side will do anything in their power to stop the children from achieving their destiny. 02x04
1. Once Again, I Have Been Reborn

As One- Prologue; Once Again, I Have Been Reborn

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed

* * *

Heh. I have returned. After years and years of slowly regenerating my power, my power is stronger than before.

Those blasted children who call themselves _DigiDestined_ will never stand a chance. Even if they have Omimon, Imperialdramon, Magnamon, and the Three Great Angels on their side. Maybe the other Royal buffoons have regained their senses.

Now, now, let's see what's at the top of my To-Do-List. First off, I'll take the fractal code of the Sovereigns and their leader. Maybe I'll even absorb it and destroy their digi- eggs.

After that, I'll have to look for those damned Warriors. Kill them when they are unable to evolve and take their fractal code. They are data now, after all. Of course, I'll break their digi- eggs and absorb the fractal code. Wouldn't want them to be reborn, now would I?

For now, I'll strip the Wall of Fire of _my _fractal code. Maybe I'll even awaken my fellow members of _that_ when I release that blasted wall.

Let's see what else I'll do… Find the final 10 reborn members of the Royal Knights and utterly destroy them, absorb their fractal code, and crush their digi- eggs? Yes, that's what I'll do, although they aren't as powerful when they fall apart and became corrupted, they still are useful. _Very _useful.

Finally, I just go and throw the Digital World into chaos and _maybe_, just maybe, I'll take over the Human World too.

Soon, the world will be _mine._ All mine. My perfect Utopia.

* * *

**A/N: **Can you guess who this is? I think it's pretty obvious, don't you think? **:3**


	2. The DigiDestined

As One- Chapter One; The DigiDestined

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

_Kamiya Residence 14:32_

I was sitting on the couch, waiting until Davis came so we could start the meeting. Of course, he probably overslept. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Ding- dong._ That's probably him now.

"I'll go get it." I stood up and went to open the door for the red- haired boy.

"Hey Kari! Sorry I'm late. Did the meeting start yet?" Davis asked, looking sheepish.

"No Davis. As you know, we don't start unless everybody's here."

Slowly, we made our way into the living room, where I once again, sat down on the couch. I watched as Davis apologized to Izzy for being late.

"Okay. The meeting will now commence. As everybody knows, there has been some disturbances in the digital world. Thus, as the DigiDestined, we have to look into it." Izzy was a genius, well, with the computer. He knew a lot of things, but sometimes I'm pretty sure he spoke another language.

"_Some disturbances_?! Izzy, digimon has been disappearing here and there, pieces of the land have gone missing, the deserts are in the middle of a blizzard, and the forests are in a drought! You call that some?" Tai spoke, very agitated. Tai is my brother. He's the leader of the original DigiDestined.

"Now, now, calm down Tai. We just have to find a solution, fix the problem, and everything will go back to normal right?" Sora was trying to calm Tai down. Sora is a really nice person. She's part of the original DigiDestined. She was like a mom.

"You make it sound so easy Sora." Joe sighed. Joe was a doctor- in- training. He's the oldest digidestined. He's reliable, but a bit of a worrywart… maybe a very big worrywart.

"Defeating the Dark Masters sounded easy, but it wasn't as easy as one, two, three as we thought it was." Mimi dejectedly said. Mimi was a nice girl. She moved to America a while ago but she visits us whenever she can.

"Well whatever the problem is, can't we can just go out there and defeat it first?" Davis wasn't one for talking. He'd much rather jump into action like my brother, Tai. Sometimes, I wonder if Tai turned Davis into a Tai #2.

"You can't do that. What if the enemy was a huge army of mega- leveled digimon who has control over the weather? We'll be doomed!" Yolei pointed out. Yolei is the kind of person who thinks about consequences before jumping into a fight… Well sometimes. She's not into the beat the digimon thing; she'd rather purify the digimon without hurting it too much. She's very stubborn too, and argues with Davis quite a bit.

"Yolei, plus don't jinx it, even though you are right." Ken is a think- this- through kind of person. He's a genius in a lot of things. He used to be our enemy, the Digimon Emperor, but that was because he was being controlled by the dark spore inside of him. He really hates remembering those evil days of his too.

"Anyways, Izzy, do you think you can track the source of the problem?" Matt is T.K's older brother. He's also the leader of a band called The Teenage Wolves. He argues with Tai about a lot of things, especially if it included the safety of the DigiDestineds.

"I can't. I tried numerous times but it just won't connect with the digital world. Something's blocking the signal out. But the digi-port still works if that helps." Izzy tried cheering us up with that last part.

"I hope our digimon are okay, they're with Gennai until this holy festival is over. I can't wait until it's over." I sighed. I wanted to see Gatomon back here sooner, even if she sometimes uses my couch as a scratching post.

"Let's _not _hope the festival is over." T.K. spoke. He was the youngest of the DigiDestined until I joined. Then, Cody became the youngest when the Digital World needed our help a few months ago.

"T.K.'s right. This festival is so holy, all of the digimon get along, and even the evil digimon won't attack during this festival." Cody was short, but don't you dare count him out. He's very good at kendo, as his grandfather is a kendo dojo owner.

"Why don't we go over to the digital world? We can ask Gennai to help figure out what's going on, and we can see what a digimon festival is like." T.K. suggested. I have to say though, it was a good idea.

"Well okay! Off we go to the digital world!" Yolei cheerily said as she got up from her spot on the floor.

"Half of us will stay here, the rest of you go on ahead. We'll make some excuses up if you guys can't get back on time." Izzy said, readying the digi- port.

"Okay! Digi- port open!" Yolei pointed her digi- vice at the computer screen as she, Ken, Cody, Davis, T.K., and I were sucked in.

* * *

To anyone who was watching, it might've been very bizarre to watch 6 kids pop out of a TV in the middle of nowhere. Unless you knew what was going on. That was exactly what the old man, who was known as Gennai, did. Watch for kids popping out of TVs. He waited, and waited, until finally, 6 kids popped out.

"Hello DigiDestined. I was wondering when you would come. Well come along on." Gennai turned around and started walking towards what he knew as his home, well, until he noticed that the 6 kids weren't following him. He turned and looked and saw 6 kids in a pile, all messed up like a jigsaw puzzle. Sighing, he went to the messy heap and helped each child up.

"Gennai! You look… older… Are you really Gennai? Last time I checked, he was a young and handsome digital person." Yolei looked at the old man accusingly.

"Don't worry children. I've simply aged back to how I looked like during Tai's time because of the problems… plaguing the digital world." Gennai paused a bit before continuing. "Now, I have something to show you. Follow me to my house." The 6 kids followed the old digital man through the forest, towards a lake.

"This is a trap, isn't it? I mean, there are no houses here. It's a lake. This has got to be a trap." Yolei said, stepping backwards, looking at the old man who looked suspicious to her.

"Don't worry Yolei. This is the real Gennai. I guarantee it. After all, only the real Gennai could possibly know that he lives in a lake." T.K. laughed humorously.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. This holy festival is to celebrate some legend about ancient people saving the world twice from the same person? All because without these ancient people, the digital world wouldn't be here by now? And nobody knows if this legend is true? Yet, you still celebrate some old legend. Geez, how productive." Davis sulked.

"Davis, these ancient digimon are said to appear during the digital world's greatest time of need. And besides, it is not known to be true or not, although there are 2 digimon who claims it to be true. The first is a wise, old digimon who has been reborn many times, but is allowed to keep his memories of the past because of a special thing that he does; keeping this legend alive throughout the centuries. The second is his best friend, although this friend is stupid and unmistakably idiotic, he too, claims the legend is true. But there is said to be another digimon who knows the truth, but it is not known whether this digimon is a myth or not. This digimon is Baromon, the digimon said to protect the tunnel of history."

"Hey, doesn't Patamon armor digivolve to Baromon through the Digi- Egg of Courage?" T.K. asked the old man.

"Well that's a different story, unless Patamon can lead us to this tunnel of history. Anyways, the reason you came here. It is the digital disturbance is it not? I have little information about it and can't help you much." Gennai looked apologetically at the kids.

"Well, well now. I hadn't expected you to be in a meeting with some _humans_ Gennai. I _was _hoping for some tea."

"I want tea too! Can I have tea?"

"Just shut up you!"

A pulling sound was heard then came a snap.

"OWWW!"

The 6 kids looked at the strange digimon with surprise. There was a white, small digimon with what seemed to be a giant, pink rubber band around its waist. The other was a rabbit looking small, yellow digimon with red pants.

"Hello children. I am Bokomon, keeper of the book. This is my friend Neemon, keeper of his…his pants."

**Digimon: Bokomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Mutant**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Bokomon are the scholars of the digital world. They are very smart, the opposite of their friends Neemon. They are the keepers of the Book of Knowledge.**

**Digimon: Neemon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Beast**

**Attribute: Data**

**Neemon is a bunny like digimon. Although they aren't very bright, they sure know a good time to run from danger. They are a very unlikely companion to the smart Bokomon.**

"Ah, Bokomon, Neemon, we were just talking about you. Come have a seat." Gennai gestured for the 2 digimon to come over to sit.

"I'm sorry Gennai, but I overheard your conversation. Just as a warning, do _not_ go looking for the tunnel of history or Baromon. It will do nothing but harm for you to look for them. Also, as the keeper of the book, I have knowledge, knowledge that tells me that the DigiDestined will not be able to defeat the ones behind the digital disturbances." Bokomon said emphasizing the word not.

"How do you know we won't defeat the ones behind the digital's disturbances huh?" Davis was very suspicious of this white digimon. Why should they believe this stranger?

"It is because not any digimon can control the weather. And this digimon is far stronger than any digimon you've ever faced. It is 10 times stronger than Apocalymon and MaloMyostismon combined. If you wish to defeat this evil, search through the legends and myths, find the truth of what happened thousands and thousands of digital years ago. Although I can tell you the truth and help you find the true legends, I am prohibited from doing so." Bokomon said, with a grave face on.

"Can you tell me the story?" Neemon asked, tilting his head.

"Come on now, I'll retell it to you." Bokomon said, sighing.

The duo slowly left the house below the lake.

"A… digimon 10 times stronger than Apocalymon and MaloMyostismon combined?" Cody was shocked; maybe this was worse than he thought.

"Great, that's _worse _than a whole army of mega- leveled digimon!" T.K. groaned.

"What'll be worse is that combined _with_ an army of mega- leveled digimon." Ken stated grimly.

"KEN! DON'T JINX IT!"

* * *

**A/N:** So here it is… a 02x04 crossover of my dreams. Exactly 1,830 words. J


	3. The Originals

As One- Chapter 2; The Originals

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

**_Kamiya Household; 10: 15_**

"So you're saying that this Bokomon per- digimon, told us to search through legends to find these digimon who can help us defeat this evil?" Tai was curious. Not just any type of curious, he was _extremely_ curious. How did this Bokomon know the enemy?

"Yea, he said he was prohibited from telling us where to find them and where they are too." Davis was dejected. Why couldn't Bokomon tell them who to look for?

"Not even Gennai knows who they are and where to find them. He claims that even he can't understand how Bokomon's mind works." Yolei was thinking, deep in thought. Exactly how many lives did Bokomon live through?

"But it's probably for the best, I mean, he _is_ a smart digimon. He knows if he told us who these heroes are and who to look for, the enemy would start looking for them and might attack and destroy them before we even reach them." Izzy was typing away on his handy- dandy computer, seeing if he could find some clues about the heroes from Bokomon's words.

Mimi Tachikawa sighed. The normally perky 15 year old had come back from America _just_ for this important meeting. She had also brought Willis with her, as he was probably the first DigiDestined to get his digimon, seeing as the giant Greymon that Kari and Tai took care of disappeared after the battle at Highton View Terrance with the giant Parrotmon 6 years ago.

Besides, he was considered both the older generation of DigiDestined as well as the younger, with the older generation's digivice and being able to use the Digimental of Fate, or the Digi-Egg of Fate.

"Maybe we can try looking for the _original_ DigiDestined and ask them for help?" Mimi remembered being told they weren't the first DigiDestined, as another group had come long before them after they had defeated Devimon… Well okay, it was Angemon who actually defeated Devimon.

"Oh yea! I forgot all about them!" Joe had jumped up, surprising most of the people sitting on the ground.

"Weren't you guys the original DigiDestined?" Ken had never in his wildest dreams ever seen this coming.

"Actually, we weren't the original DigiDestined, we were the group that came after the first." T.K. was reminiscing the time that they were told they weren't the first, but rather the second, by Gennai, after Angemon defeated Devimon with the cost of his own life, when T.K. was 9 years old.

"But you know, the Originals might already be old men or women by now." Matt was worried. What if the Originals were already deceased?

"But when you guys first arrived in the Digital World, time was warped right? It could've been millions of digi-years after they left the Digital World, but on Earth, it could've been a few years." Cody pointed out.

"Hey Tai, how come I never heard about this?" Kari was upset, how could they have forgotten to tell her about this in the last 3 years?

"Sorry Kari…We just, uh, forget to tell you?" Tai chuckled nervously.

"Hey guys, if the Originals are still alive, why didn't they help with the incidents with the digivolved forms of Myotismon?" Ken thought it was strange, really, really strange, maybe even beyond strange.

"Maybe their partners couldn't digivolve or maybe they were prohibited from helping us out. We'll never know the answer until we find them and ask." How close Cody was to the truth, he won't know until the near future passes by.

* * *

**_Shibuya Station; 10:23_**

"Geez! Where the heck is he?" Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto was normally _not _a patient person. Well, sometimes. This blond haired, emerald eyed girl was quite the looker, but unfortunately for the hearts she unintentionally stole, her heart already belonged to another.

"Don't worry Zoe. He'll come. But maybe we can leave without him?" Kouichi Kimura smirked mischievously. He had opened a _lot_ since leaving the Digital World, filling his head up with mischief plans, but all the while getting the best grades in his class.

"That's actually not a bad idea. After all, we still _do_ have to pay him back for all those hours he made us wait and waste last year." Koji Mimamoto was the younger twin of Kouichi, even though Koji acted older than Kouichi sometimes.

Kouichi and Koji's parents divorced when they were very young, their mom taking Kouichi and their dad took Koji. 7 years ago, they discovered each other and grew close. It also happens that their father remarried 7 years ago.

"But we already punished Takuya enough, maybe even more than that. Don't you think so?" Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi thought of Takuya Kanabara as his role model, and tried to get the said by out of as much trouble as he could keep him out of, which was few.

"Please. There's no excuse on why Taky should be late today out of all days. He's not late to any group gatherings other than the ones for today." Junpei 'J.P.' Shibayama was the oldest of their little group, but no matter what his age was, he acted like a child along with the rest of them.

"You know guys, if we plan on ditching him, now would be a good time to do it." Zoe's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Let's go then!" Kouichi shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah!" The small group, excluding Tommy and said late boy, also pumped their fists in the air, shouting and laughing like kids, not caring if they attracted weird looks from passerby's

"But guys! Takuya's probably going to be here soon! Today's Shinya's birthday too!" Tommy was having a hard time trying to convince his older, more stubborn friends to stay and wait.

"It's still too early for the Kanabaras to celebrate Shinya's birthday! They celebrate at night, when the whole family is home! Besides, we're going to the amusement park this year! Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Terou are meeting us there too!"

Tommy pondered for a moment, before deciding to run after his friends. _Can't say I didn't try to stop them_, he thought before laughing and telling his friends to wait for him.

* * *

**A/N: **Here is the 2nd chapter of As One. Just so you know, in this story, Frontier happened a month before the giant Parrotmon and Greymon fought and before Willis received Kokomon and Terriermon. That is 7 years before 02 begins. MaloMyotismon is defeated 6 months before this story starts. From the time 02 started and defeated MaloMyotismon is about 4 months. So, it has been 8 years since Frontier. Also, this is currently summer and soon school will start. (I'm using the U.S. school system just so you know.) And so, here are the ages of our characters:

Legendary Warriors, a.k.a Originals

Takuya- 18

Koji- 18

Kouichi- 18

Zoe- 18

J.P. - 19

Tommy- 16

01&02- The DigiDestined & Friends

Tai- 15

Matt- 15

Sora- 15

Izzy- 15

Mimi- 15

Joe- 16

Kari- 12

T.K.- 12

Davis- 13

Yolei- 14

Ken- 13

Cody- 11


	4. An Electrical Discharge Is A Dragon?

As One- Chapter 3; An Electrical Discharge Looks Like A Dragon?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, after all, if I owned Digimon, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

* * *

**_Odaiba Middle School, Computer Lab; 14: 31_**

"C'mon Cody, please get here soon, please get here soon!" Yolei was pacing around the room. I couldn't blame her, I was just as anxious as her. We were told by Gennai that Bokomon had something for us and that we had to go get it as soon as possible.

I was looking over T.K.'s shoulder, watching as he surfed the internet for anything interesting when something caught my eye.

"Hey T.K., click that article will you?" T.K. clicked on it and a full image of the article appeared.

**Government Claims Giant Dragon in Shibuya is An Electrical Discharge**

Today, at Shibuya Station, a giant purple dragon appeared, after the creepy messages that stated, "Choose to Follow Me or Be Destroyed," was received worldwide. The giant dragon came from below ground, before disappearing, never to be seen again. Along with the dragon came a city blackout and some minor destruction. The government claims it to be an 'electrical discharge,' as that's how electrical discharges look like, a giant dragon, according to the government.

I looked at the date this article was written, it was nearly 8 years ago! I shared a look with T.K., this was definitely digimon related.

"Hey guys! Look at what we found." I waved Ken, Davis, and Yolei over. "You think it's the Originals?"

"No doubt, after all, that's definitely a digimon and I'm pretty sure electrical discharges _don't _look like a giant dragon." Ken said, pointing at the computer screen's image of the rising dragon.

"How did it come up from the earth? I mean, there's no portal down there, is there?" Davis asked quizzically.

"Not that we know of." T.K. confessed, "But maybe we should check out Shibuya and anyone who was here at this time which was…. 7 years ago… Nobody might even remember this happening!" T.K. groaned in frustration.

"I don't know, it's kinda hard to forget seeing a giant purple dragon coming from nowhere." Yolei said, holding her chin like she was thinking hard. "Maybe we could ask Izzy to look into this while we go meet Bokomon to get whatever he wants us to have."

"Good idea Yolei. Best one you had in a while." Davis was grinning from ear to ear, asking for an beating from the purple headed girl.

"I don't see you thinking at all." She shot back.

"Hey! At least I try to help." Davis sulked.

"Oh, so I do all the brain work while you do nothing but _try. _Oh how very helpful great one."

"That's me!" He grinned, pointing his thumb upwards.

"Davis, I'm pretty sure that was an insult. Hey guys." Cody had just entered the computer lab. "Sorry I was late. Mrs. Mizuki wanted to me to help her with something.

"Ok, now, who's going to contact Izzy about this dragon?" I pointed at the newspaper article on the computer screen.

"I'll do it, I have the link to it anyways. Now let's see… Send to knowledgeableizz6 , and… There we go!" T.K. stood up and gave an okay before opening the digi- port.

"You guys ready? Let's go! Digi- port open!" Yolei pointed her digivice at the screen before we were all sucked in.

* * *

"Gatomon, I missed you!" "I missed you too Kari."

"Patamon, what's up?" "The sky of course, what else is up T.K.?"

"Veemon, was the festival fun? Did you eat a lot of food?" "Yea! There was meat apples, burgers, the best ever, n' lots n' lots of food!"

"Hey Armadillomon, how have you been?" "I'm good. The festival was fun, maybe you should join us next time."

"Hawkmon!" "Yolei… Too tight…Can't breathe…"

"Wormmon, how was the festival?" "It was very colorful. I think it hurt my eyes."

After all the reunions were done, we had set off to Gennai's house. We were waiting at the lake, waiting for the water to part when suddenly….

"Gennai! You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand? Why can't I meet Baromon for once?"

"You just can't! Not without _their _allowance!"

"Who? Just tell me! Is it the Digimon Sovereigns? Or somebody else?"

"It's not those four giant megas, it's somebody else! But they don't even remember their past, there's no way they can say yes!"

"Just tell me who it is!"

"I can't! I've sworn myself to secrecy! Don't ask Neemon either! He won't tell you!"

"I won't? Bokomon, can we go see the Three Great An—Mmphmm!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Alright… Bokomon, when will Patamon come back and call you Papamon again?"

"You… You know what? Take this!"

A stretching sound was heard then came a loud SNAP and an even louder OWWWW.

We glanced at each other. Allowance to see Baromon? Sworn to secrecy? A Patamon who calls Bokomon, Papamon? This was getting more confusing by the second.

"We'll be taking our leave now." Bokomon's voice said harshly.

The water parted and Bokomon and Neemon came up the stairs. Bokomon looked at us and then at our digimon.

"I have to give you something. Drop by my home later in Elemental City, if you ask, the digimon will tell you where to find me. Come on now Neemon."

"Okay! Can we have cookies and milk when we go back? Then can I look at the pictures in your book and listen as you tell me the story again? I wanna hear about how Lu-" Neemon's voice faded as they disappeared in the forest.

We glanced nervously at each other. Judging by the argument Bokomon and Gennai had, Gennai wasn't in a very good mood right now.

"Come on in children." Gennai's tired voice invited us in.

"Hey Gennai, what was that all about?" Yolei glanced behind her nervously.

"Nothing, just a disagreement, nothing we can't resolve." The old, digital man smiled wearily.

"If you say so Gennai." T.K. looked at Gennai with doubt.

"Now, you guys are looking for legends right? I have quite a few promising stories, such as The Royal Knights, and the most recently celebrated one, The Legendary Warriors. Now let's begin the tale…"

* * *

"That's… that's just so sad!" Davis was bawling his eyes out by the time Gennai finished telling us about The Royal Knights. "How… Veemon… how did you survive the falling out with all your fellow Royal Knights? I know… I would've already broken down!" Davis continued to cry, holding and squeezing the life out of the poor Veemon.

"I told ya' Davis! It's a different Magnamon n' Imperialdramon! Right Wormmon?"

"Yup. If we were the actual Royal Knights, we'd be a lot stronger than we are right now."

"But you know, we're actually quite lucky to even have 3 Royal Knight digimon with us, even though they aren't as strong as the actual ones. It's definitely better than having none at all." Cody said, pointing out all the times Magnamon and Imperialdramon saved us.

"Hey Gennai, can you tell us about The Legendary Warriors? I have a feeling that our answers lie there." I asked, with a… feeling… a strange one deep in the pit of my stomach."

"Well okay, there's not much about it, but here I go…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys! I also changed a few numbers in the previous chapter. Also, if you watched the last episode of Frontier in dub, you'll hear what I'm talking (dragon looking discharge) from the T.V. guy.


	5. Who Are You?

As One- Chapter 4; Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

* * *

**_Digital World; 15:52_**

"Wow… This is just… wow." Davis was wide eyed at the city before him. It was big, which was probably an understatement, beautiful, peaceful, and just… full of nature.

"You just took the words right from my mouth Davis." Yolei couldn't help touching every part of the city, as if it was a mirage.

"Yolei! Stop moving, I'm trying to take some pictures here!" Kari was using her camera so she could show the majestic city to her older brother later when they returned. Yolei grumbled something under her breath and tried to stop moving as much.

"It's not only beautiful, harmonious, and immensely large; their army is small but powerful. I learned that first- hand when I tried to invade back… then." Ken said, recalling the time he first came here.

"I wonder who built this city and kept the peace, I mean, at some point it had to be like every other city with arguments and fights somewhere in there right?" Cody was surprised at the sounds of baby digimon laughing, the In- Trainings playing, and everybody was getting along very well. It was like home on Earth, except it didn't have the cars, trash, and arguments that littered the streets.

"You'd be surprised at how peaceful this city has been for the past thousand years. In fact, this beautiful city is known as one of the safest havens on the Digital World." The voice filled with knowing words and wisdom surprised them, as a few of the DigiDestined cried out in surprise.

"And you are?" Cody got a good look at the digimon who spoke. He looked to be the equivalent of a grandpa, except he was very short, had so much white hair that he was covered in it, and that he was carrying a staff with what seemed to be an orange cat's paw at the end of it.

.

"I am Jijimon, the city's 'mayor' you could say."

**Digimon: Jijimon**

**Level: Mega**

**Type: Ancient**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Jijimon is an Ancient Digimon that has existed since the dawn of the Digital World. He often protects those weaker than him, although he doesn't fight much. But you still wouldn't want to be the target of his Claw of Doom.**

"Come, you are the humans that Bokomon has been waiting for right? He lives at the center of the city." Jijimon beckoned them to follow him as he walked through the crowd, striking up a conversation with some passerbys every now and then. "Here you are, Bokomon's home. Now in you go!" Jijimon pushed the 6 children into the house, before leaving and talking to some other digimon nearby.

"Man, that old digimon sure can push." Davis was rubbing his back.

"You said it." T.K. was stretching his legs. They were so busy looking at the scenery that they didn't notice at the time that passed.

"Davis! We're gonna play outside!" Veemon ran off with the other digimon to play in a nearby park.

"Ok! Come back later!" Davis waved to his small, blue, and hyperactive friend with a smile.

The 6 children looked at the house they were in. It was big, but not to the extent that was a mansion. It was neat, other than the fact that many books occupied chairs and tables. In the room nest to the one they were in, which they it considered to be a living room, was really, really, huge. It was a library, filled from head to toe with books. This library, Davis joked, was probably twice the size of his home. The children then noticed someone at the table in the middle of the library. The someone, or something, was looking really hard at something else on the table, groaning in frustration at some time. The person, or thing, didn't notice the children until Yolei fell off balanced, due to the fact that she was tilting forward to take a better look at the person, or thing, at the table, and squealed.

The person, or thing, startled, quickly covered up whatever it was looking at. The person, or thing, peered at the children before sighing and telling them to come in. As they came closer, it became obvious that the person/ thing was Bokomon.

"So what was it that you wanted to give us Bokomon?" T.K. asked, approaching the small digimon.

"Would you like to talk over some tea and cookies? The tea and cookies from

Elemental City is quite delicious." Bokomon looked at the children's faces, as if he was looking for something in them.

"Well…" The children looked at each other, before they said okay, as they were quite hungry.

Bokomon left the library, making the nervous children fidget around. Ken and Cody explored the library, seeing if it was more than just a library. There was a gasp from Ken, as he stood wide eyed at something from the bookshelf.

"What is it Ken?" Davis had rushed over to his best friend, with a worried look on his face. The others also went over, to see what had surprised the ex- boy genius.

"Look," Ken was pointing forward at the bookshelf, before there were other quiet gasps in the room.

"Those are…" T.K. was reaching for the book they were all staring at, before a coughing sound from the entrance of the library got their attention.

"I would appreciate it if you don't touch my books please." Bokomon was carrying a tray of tea, milk, bread, and cookies. The kids muttered a 'sorry' before going back to the middle of the library, where they helped clean up the books and placed more chairs for them to sit on.

"Now, as you know, I forbade you to look for Baromon right?" Bokomon looked at the children, who all nodded their heads. "This is because we are always being watched by the enemy, whom I can tell, is looking for the past, as to make sure they don't get away."

"Bokomon, how do we know we can trust you? And who is the 'past'?" Cody asked as his hand was raised.

"Ah, but you see, you can't trust me. But you can choose to believe in me." Bokomon chuckled. The 6 children glanced at each other, as if they were speaking to each other from their eyes. "As for your other question, I cannot say. I told you before, we're being watched this very second. Now, I want to ask you, what do you think of the darkness?" Bokomon spoke with such a serious voice and grave face, it seemed as if the very fate of the world depended on the answer given to the question.

"What we think of the darkness?" The children nodded at each other.

"The darkness is evil."

"It's… sickening."

"It's not pleasant."

"The world would be better off without it."

Bokomon shook his head. "It seems that you're not ready yet then." He spook as if the children had given the wrong answer to a question.

"How are we supposed to look at darkness then!?" T.K. pounded his hand on the table, shaking it. "The darkness tried to take away Kari and Ken before! How is it not evil?"

Again, Bokomon shook his head. "You don't under-"

There was a large crash, and then came a loud BOOM, along with many screaming and panicky voices. "Evacuate! Quickly! The army will try to stop them! Hurry!"

The children and Bokomon quickly went outside, to see that a whole army of digimon was attacking the beautiful city.

"Oh no… Hawkmon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Patamon, hurry!"

"Armadillomon, you too!"

"Wormmon!"

"Veemon, you ready?"

"Yea! Let's go Davis!"

**_Veemon digivolve to… XV-mon!_**

**_Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!_**

**_Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon!_**

**_Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!_**

**_Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!_**

**Digi- armor… energize!** **_Gatomon armor digivolve to… Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!_**

"Go help the city's army guys!" Kari yelled over the ruckus, hoping their digimon would be able to hear her. It appeared that they did, since she heard some 'okays' coming from their direction.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. Some DigiDestined without their digimon pets protecting them." A voice behind the children sneered.

The children looked behind them to see a golden version of Etemon, except that he wore a crown and a cape, as if he was a king.

**Digimon: KingEtemon**

**Level: Mega**

**Type: Puppet**

**Attribute: Virus**

**KingEtemon is one of the mega forms of MetalEtemon. Although he fancies calling himself the 'King of Kings', his King mon-kick is no laughing matter.**

"Now DigiDestined, hand over Bokomon. My master wants information from him." KingEtemon held out his hand, as if he was expecting them to just hand it over.

"And why should we do that?" Yolei crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Be_cause_, I asked you to. Now, hand him over or else." KingEtemon threatened.

"Or else what, you golden, conceited monkey?" Yolei challenged.

"If you don't hand him over, I'll be in big trouble with boss, and you don't wanna be in trouble with the big boss." KingEtemon shuddered thinking about the consequences, not noticing that Yolei had insulted him.

"Hmm… Let me think about it…" Yolei tapped her chin as if she was in thought. "You know, on second thought, NO, we won't hand Bokomon over to you shoe polish material."

"Why you little runt… Have a taste of this! King mom-kick!" KingEtemon jumped high into the air and pushed one leg more outward and headed straight towards Yolei. The kick built up speed as it got closer to its target, promising to deal a lot of damage to whoever it hits. Fortunately, Yolei got out of the way of the kick. But unfortunately, Davis was right behind her and…

"Davis!" XV-mon got between Davis and KingEtemon, completely ditching the air- borne fight he was in with an Airdramon to save Davis from the impending doom.

"Veemon!" Davis cried out as his partner dedigivolved into said digimon. "Veemon, are you alright?" Davis held on to his friend and Veemon gave him a thumbs up, telling him that he was fine.

"Will you promise that if I go with you peacefully, you'll stop the attack and not harm the children and their digimon?" Bokomon took a step forward, asking KingEtemon in a steady voice.

"Of course! You don't get hurt, I don't get yelled at, and it's a win- win situation! My boss gets what he wants, the children don't get hurt, and I don't get hurt! My master will be most pleased!" KingEtemon was relaxing, now he wouldn't have to be 'severely punished', as he was told by his master that he would be if he failed this mission.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Bokomon took another step forward.

"Wait, wait! Bokomon STOPPPPPP!" A voice shouted, out of breath and panting.

"Huh?" Bokomon turned his head over to the direction the voice came from. "Neemon! What in the world are you doing?" Bokomon looked at his idiotic, but best, friend.

"You don't have to go with the devil's puppets! I brought reinforcements!" Neemon looked pleased with himself, as if he'd done a great deed.

"What reinforcements?" Bokomon looked around. He certainly didn't see anyone.

"Pish posh. It doesn't matter who it is; I'll beat them all and claim my prize." KingEtemon arrogantly said, crossing his arms over his golden chest.

"Oh no you don't! Pyro Darts!" Suddenly, a bits of fire attacked KingEtemon and swept him off his feet.

"That- that voice… Agunimon!" Bokomon looked above, where he saw 10 silhouettes on top of one of the few still standing buildings.

"Yo Bokomon, long time no see. Neemon said you needed some help. You should've called sooner, after all this is our city right?" The voice identified to be Agunimon's, one of the silhouettes on the building top laughed.

"Now, now Agunimon, we have some invaders to fight, are you up to it? Or are the rest of us going to do all the work, ya big baby?" Another voice asked, teasingly.

"Kazemon! Whatever… Let's just go beat 'em all up!" As soon as the sentence was said, a series of precise attacks was used, shadows quickly attacking all the nearby invaders of the city.

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Dark Vapor!"

"Dark Reflection!"

"Seismei Sledge!"

"Roundhouse Punt!"

The children and digimon all stopped what they were doing to watch as all 10 silhouettes defeated KingEtemon's large army. They all had a look of amazement, as it seemed as if it didn't take even take the mysterious digimon 10 seconds to bring them all down and scan the defeated digimon with a strange device, before a pure white digi- egg with a pair of wings on them floated away.

"Now… What should we do with you, KingEtemon? We suggest you run, or I don't know, you might be flooded with attacks soon enough." The silhouettes once again were gathered together on the roof top of the building they were on before.

"I-I-I… I'm sorry!" KingEtemon ran at what seemed to be at a speed of light, abandoning his mission.

"Who…are you?" Davis broke the silence that loomed over the city, looking towards the silhouettes with awe.

"Now that boy, is a very good question. We are simply allies." The silhouettes left just as swiftly and quietly as they came.

* * *

**A/N: **It'll all be explained soon enough so don't worry. This also happened to be my longest chapter at… 2k words I think? :)


	6. A Little Song Sugah!

As One- Chapter 4.5; A Little Song Sugah!

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

* * *

**_Odaiba Station; 14:22_**

"Urgh. I'm dead meat." Davis groaned as he ran through the station. He was late, very late, for a meeting between the DigiDestined. "Huh? What's that?" He slowed as he heard a voice, singing something. He followed the voice and came upon an empty room, where a beautiful, golden haired woman was singing. The woman who looked to be 17 or 18 wore a purple short sleeved shirt (no zippers, buttons, or anything. It's just like the one Zoe wears in Frontier.) over a blue and white striped t- shirt underneath. She had lilac leggings on, as well as purple sneakers and a purple hat that looked like cat ears.

_"The flame is courageous._

_The light is surrounded by friends._

_And the water, filled with love._

_The ice is full of knowledge._

_The wind carries sincerity,_

_As thunder is reliable._

_The earth is hope,_

_As the wood is the light that depends on hope._

_Darkness is kind._

_Finally, steel shows us all, our miracle filled fate."_

_What a weird song,_ Davis thought, before looking at the clock in the room, noticing how late he was for the meeting. _Gahh! Better hurry before Kari and T.E. grills me. Of course Yolei is probably going to lecture me again_. He quickly ran off, forgetting about the woman singing the weird song.

"Hey Koji! You're here! Come on, the others are waiting!" The golden haired woman waved to a longed haired man who had his hair in a ponytail with a bandanna around his head. "They're this way. Takuya's already here, just so you know." The woman pulled Koji along, towards another room, one that was closer to an elevator.

"He's early today. Did you make sure of it, Zoe?" Koji asked the woman.

"Of course I did! I rung his doorbell so many times that it's probably broken. Then I climbed up a tree next to his window and used a microphone and shouted into the window, after that I…" Zoe talked, telling the dark haired man how she successfully woke up the goggle head of their team.

Koji just chuckled, as he listened to her tale about how she woke Takuya Kanbara up…

* * *

**A/N: **You're going to ask why I made wood light instead of light being light. I know it. Some of it makes sense, and maybe they don't. But think about it, without wood (trees and nature, all that stuff), the earth (rocks, the ground) would practically be nothing. Without earth, wood can't grow. So they kinda depend on each other in the way that light and hope works.

Then, steel is like mirrors, remember AncientWizetmon? He was a mirror. Seriously. And what does mirrors do best? Reflect things. Even his spirits have mirrors that reflect things! (His beast spirit had giant eyeballs for mirrors…) So I figured to have him reflect fate and miracles and all that stuff. It makes more sense than the others so…

Anyways! If you look at it, they all make sense in some ways, such as Ranamon. She and few others was brainwashed to probably be the opposite of what they really are like. So bratty, brainwashed, overconfident- in- her- beauty Ranamon needs to love people and digimon _other _than herself, makes sense?

Finally ice. Ice never really dies, since its first form is clouds, then snow, ice, then it melts into water, and then starts the cycle all over again. You know the water cycle? Except it's with snow. So basically ice lives through many phases, seeing many things, becoming, smart, knowledgeable, and all that stuff. You would say this should be for water, but! Water has love already so I made it ice, since they're like cousins and all.

Okay, sorry you had to read through all that, even though this is the shortest chapter of my life. I just didn't want to forget the little song up there. I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon, maybe during the weekends. BTW, don't ask me why I added 'Sugah' to the title. I just did because it felt like it belonged there… Yes, I am very much paranoid, I have a bunch of voices right now in my head repeating 'A little song, _sugah_' right now in Zoe's voice when mocking bratty, brainwashed Ranamon…

Again, I'm very sorry getting your hopes up with this super short chapter only for me to go on and on about… something. Okay, I'll stop now…


	7. Shibuya Station

As One- Chapter 5; Shibuya Station's Mysteries!

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed, very, very much.

* * *

**_On a Train Somewhere Between Odaiba and Shibuya Station; 14:43_**

Veemon sighed. Pretending to be a stuffed animal isn't fun at all, not even the least bit entertaining.

"Veemon, what's up?" Veemon's partner and friend Davis whispered. Although the train they were on was nearly empty, there were still people who might get on from other stops.

"This is (blank) station. This is (blank) station. Please be careful of incoming closing doors." The mechanical voice from the loudspeakers stated, (or voiced?), before the doors started closing.

"Wait!" A woman, a man, and a boy, literally flew into the train cart (is it called a cart? I'm not sure…). The 6 DigiDestined and their digimon friends stared at the threesome.

"That was… cool!" Davis had always wanted to try doing that; unfortunately, he couldn't run fast enough to do it, even though he was on the soccer team at school.

The woman looked up, noticing the 6 others in the cart. "Uh… I guess so? I've gotten so used to doing that it just seems… natural." The woman shrugged. Davis looked closely at the woman; there was something familiar about her….

"Aha! You're the woman who was singing that strange song at the Odaiba station!" Davis pointed at her, as if he found the criminal to a crime.

"You know, it's rude to point." The man snapped at Davis, glaring at him. This man had a very dark blue shade of hair. His hair was long, tied up into a ponytail, and he wore a blue bandana with yellow stripes on his head. He also wore a yellow shirt underneath a blue jacket and dark blue pants. He had white sneakers with blur stripes on.

"Don't worry about Koji, he's not very friendly to most people, but he cares more than he shows." The boy bowed down several times. The boy looked at least a year older than Tai, Davis noticed, and he had on a white t- shirt, yellow pants. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. His green and white shoes looked like they had been through a lot, similar to Davis' and Tai's soccer shoes.

Gatomon looked at these people closely. She knew she had seen them somewhere before, just where? When she was crossing the street? Or during the Myotismon incidents?

"So where are you heading in such a big hurry?" Kari asked, being the polite person she was.

"We're meeting some friends at Shibuya." The woman sat down, the man and boy sitting on either of her sides. "I came personally to pick Tommy and Koji up, since Shibuya station is big and these two," she gestured to the 2 people who sat next to her, "haven't been there in over a year. How about you? Where are you going?"

"We're going to Shibuya station too, just to do some research though." Kari replied, fidgeting a bit. All the staring Gatomon was doing at them was making her uncomfortable.

"I see. What's your research about? Maybe we could help. You see, my friends and I lived in Shibuya for a while, before we moved a bit farther from each other." The woman said, trying to not pry into the children's business too much.

"Zoe, do we _have_ to do it?" Koji asked, rolling his eyes.

"Koji." Zoe groaned. "Treat them with some more respect Koji. Just because you've been lonelier since you're the one who moved the furthest away from all of us doesn't give you the right to grumble and whine about it."

"Yea Koji." The boy snickered.

"Weren't you on my side Tommy? Why are you siding with Zoe?" Koji pretended to be hurt and accusingly pointed his finger at Zoe.

"Oh, wasn't it rude to point at people?"

"Oh you're on. Takuya might piss me off more than you Z, but you're just a whole different story on the arguing compartment, _Ms._ Breeze."

"Oh I'm on? _You're _on Wolf boy."

"Why you…!"

"I dare you. Can't hit a lady, now can you?"

"You're not exactly a 'lady'."

"What'd you mean by that!"

"What'd you think I mean?"

And that's how a full blown argument started between Zoe and Koji, all about the most random things, from the way they had chopsticks to their nicknames for each other and their other friends.

"Shouldn't we stop that?" Cody asked Tommy, the boy was just a few years older than he was.

"Don't worry; it's how we show love." Tommy chuckled.

"Huh? But they're arguing." Ken glanced at Tommy and the verbal fight.

"What I mean is that my friends show each other love by pointing out each other's flaws, from the way they walk to the way they talk. The ones who argue the most though is probably Zoe, Koji, or Takuya, another one of my friends." Tommy spoke in a low voice, as to not be heard by the 2 currently demonic teenagers/ adults. "So, what's your research about?" Tommy asked in a playful manner.

"Well…" T.K. looked at his friends and they nodded. "You know how 8 years ago, there was a giant dragon here? That's our research." As soon as he said that, Zoe and Koji froze up, as did Tommy.

"D-D-Dragon?" Zoe stammered, looking very nervous.

"Do you know something about it?" Cody looked at them, trying to make eye contact, but they kept looking away.

"It-it was purple and as tall as 5 skyscrapers?" Tommy tried.

"And how do you know that?" T.K. asked, suspicious of the threesome's sudden silence.

"Because we were there genius?" Koji tried acting unsuspicious.

"Uh huh. So that's why you-" Yolei was cut off by the train's mechanical voice.

"This is Shibuya Station. This is Shibuya Station. Please be careful of incoming, closing doors."

The threesome quickly left, followed by the DigiDestined, but the kids and their digimon lost them in the crowd.

"Darn it. That was definitely a lead." Davis grumbled and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Well, let's find some other leads. Like… asking a station worker!" Yolei pointed to a nearby station worker.

"Excuse me sir, but 8 years ago, when the big dragon appeared, was there anything strange happening in this station?" Cody was already asking the station worker.

"Well… there was an elevator, but I don't remember much about the people inside it. The elevator wouldn't come up, then, it suddenly shot up and when it opened, there was 5 kids around your ages that come coughing and there's smoke coming out, not fire smoke though. Then, the kids comes off the elevator, stops and thinks, then shoots towards the staircase and one of them asks, '"Where is my brother? Where did you take my brother?"' You see, minutes ago, somebody who looks like him fell off stairs and was in critical condition. After that, they barge into the emergency room and run towards the boy, who can't wake and has no heartbeat. The brother cries and suddenly the patient wakes and says, '"I've always wanted to meet you… Koji."' I think he said that name, then the other 4 kids cries and says, "It's a miracle!" right after these strange devices glow and turns into their phones." The station worker shrugged and pointed to one of the elevators.

Cody returned to his friends and told them what he was told.

"So those people did have a connection to the big dragon!" Davis exclaimed, excited about their first lead.

"It might not anything to do with the dragon though, this story." T.K. was rubbing his chin, in thought.

"But it happened right after the dragon disappeared. Besides, if those weird devices were digivices, then more so the reason." Yolei looked around to see if she could find the three people who had escaped them earlier. "Wait guys, look!" She pointed to the elevator the station worker was talking about earlier. The was 10 people going in, and one of the was Zoe.

"Wait up!" Davis tried to make it into the elevator, but it closed before he could get there. "Darn it again." Davis slumped down.

"Don't worry Davis, we'll catch them and get answers one day." Cody tried to cheer up his goggle headed friend.

"Hey T.K." Patamon whispered, getting his partner's attention.

"What is it Patamon?" T.K. whispered back.

"You know Zoe, Tommy, and Koji right?"

"What about them?"

"I feel like I've seen them before. Just don't know where."

"I see…"

"I think Gatomon feels the same way."

"Okay little buddy." T.K. patted Patamon's head. "We'll know the reason someday."

* * *

**_On the Elevator in Shibuya Station; 15:02_**

"Whew, that was too close for comfort." Katsuharu sighed.

"I know… It was our fault. When they asked about Lucemon's shadowlord form, we all froze up." Tommy confessed.

"I know I would freeze up, Lucemon isn't something you'd like to remember, according to Ranamon." Chiaki said, trying to comfort Zoe.

"Anyways guys, we have to make sure to keep them safe, and stick together without them knowing that we're most likely who their looking for, according to what Bokomon told us after they left." Kouichi looked at his friends faces.

"I have an idea!" Terou smacked his hands together.

"What is it?" They all looked at him, expectingly.

"You saw how they have digimon partners?" Terou looked as they all nodded their heads.

"I know what you're trying to get at! And man, it's a good idea." J.P. gave Terou a thumbs- up.

"Isn't it?" Terou looked at his senior by a year or 3.

"I see now…" The others, except Takuya and Teppei nodded at each other excited.

"What the heck are you people talking about?" Takuya broke all of the feverish nods going around the room as the people nodding turned their heads towards him.

"Yea, we have no idea what you're talking about." Teppei questioned his friends, sometimes he just couldn't understand them.

"You see Takuya, this is our plan…" Zoe leaned in closer, as did everyone else as they all discussed their plan to watch over the DigiDestined without revealing their identity…

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't help it. I just like breaking off like this. I also can't help but start another chapter as soon as one is done. It's my fingers. Definitely my fingers.


	8. Reinforments Arrive!

As One- Chapter 6; Reinforcements Arrive!

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed….

* * *

**_Digital World- Koromon Village; 18:52_**

"Imperialdramon! Hang on!" Davis cried, watching as his partner was getting beat up by shadows, shadows that he was certain was of digimon who had fallen too much into the darkness.

"Silphymon!" Both Yolei and Kari cried out, watching their digimon getting beaten to a pulp by the strange shadows.

"This isn't good…" T.K. clenched his jaw and raised his fist, looking angrily at the shadows.

"You said it T.K." Cody said to his DNA digivolving partner without taking his eyes off the battle.

"I… I don't like the shadows one bit… They… They're so full of darkness and malice that it's not even something to be joking about." Ken looked at the shadows nervously.

Currently, the shadows had the obvious advantage, seeing that they were quick and if hit, easily regenerated themselves. The shadows seemed to be targeting Silphymon and Shakkoumon more than they were Imperialdramon. To the DigiDestined, it made no sense. Imperialdramon was definitely stronger than Silphymon and Shakkoumon, so why were they attacking Imperialdramon less?

Let's go back to a few hours earlier, when this fighting first started….

* * *

**_Izumi Household; 13:24_**

"Now this is extraordinary! These 10 digimon seem to be radiating power!" Izzy was fussing over the information about the 10 mysterious digimon that had saved the younger DigiDestined from KingEtemon.

"So Izzy, can you tell who the digimon are?" Tai eagerly leaned towards the computer genius, waiting to hear about the identity of the digimon who had saved his sister's life.

"Unfortunately, no. But! I can tell that their attacked is based off a few elements." _And they're all oddly more human- like than other digimon_. Izzy thought to himself. He wasn't going to tell the others that, after all, there was quite a few human- like digimon around the Digital World, so it wasn't very important information.

"Darn it." Tai groaned and slouched on the couch he was sharing with Matt, who was resting his head on his hands, where his elbows were resting themselves on his thighs, in a thinking position.

"Hey Izzy. Can you tell me what those elements are?" Matt suddenly sat up straight, looking very serious.

"Of course I'll tell you. There was fire, thunder, ice, wind, water, and a few other elements that I couldn't identify." Izzy looked apologetically at his fellow DigiDestined, since for his lack of information on this subject.

"Hey Izzy, maybe you can search up Agunimon and Kazemon. That's what 2 of those digimon called each other." Sora patted her friend's back, comforting him about his lack of knowledge on this case.

"I already did that, there was no data on them! It's like they don't even exist or aren't real digimon!" Izzy cried out bitterly. It was one of the few rare times he was ever stumped by something, but that's not to say he wasn't puzzled by the Digital World a lot. Oh yes, nearly everything _about _the Digital World puzzled him. But not stumped. Definitely not stumped.

Izzy's computer suddenly started beeping. The 6 DigiDestined in the room glanced at it and the other 5 looked at Izzy with questioning eyes. Izzy quickly went to work on his computer, furiously typing away and clicking things.

"This is… This is bad! Really really bad! The Koromon Village is being attacked! It's a distress call!" Izzy quickly sent messages to the younger DigiDestined, telling them to go to the Digital World as soon as possible.

* * *

**_Digital World- Koromon Village; 14:14_**

"Koromon! What's wrong?" Kari bent down and held onto one of the Koromon laying around, hurt.

"The- The shadows attacked us. Th- They can regenerate themselves and they al-also seem to suck out our energy when we touched them." The Koromon closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep in Kari's arms.

"You guys ready?" Cody looked as his friends all nodded. "Then let's go!"

**_Veemon digivolve to… XV-mon!_**

**_Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!_**

**_Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon!_**

**_Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!_**

**_Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!_**

**Digi- armor… energize!****_Gatomon armor- digivolve to… Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!_**

"Go and beat the heck out of these shadows!" Davis cheered for Veemon.

"Davis pay attention! The shadows are attacking us too!" Yolei said just as she dodged one of the shadows.

"Angemon!" T.K. cried out so suddenly, everyone turned to look at the angel digimon. Angemon was surrounded by shadows, each attack he used just went right through the shadow. But the weird thing was, the shadows got closer, but never attacking the angel. As the children looked at their digimon, they saw that the only other digimon treated the same way was Nefertimon.

"Wanna go a step higher Ken?" Davis looked at his DNA Digivolving partner. Ken nodded before they both yelled out at their digimon, telling them to digivolve. Kari, Yolei, Cody, and T.K. also nodded to each other. Nefertimon glowed before she dedigivolved into Gatomon, landing gracefully on the ground.

**_XV- mon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve to… Paildramon!_**

**_Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA Digivolve to… Silphymon!_**

**_Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA Digivolve to… Shakkoumon!_**

The 3 digimon then started an on slaughter of the shadows, except that none of the shadows died. They just all regenerated themselves when an attack hit them. This went on for a while, until Paildramon mega- digivolved into Imperialdramon. Then, they continued fighting until now, the present moment…

* * *

**_Digital World- Koromon Village; 18:54_**

"Darn it! None of our attacks work." Davis yelled out, frustrated.

"It also seems that any holy attack such as Angemon's Hand of Fate or Nefertimon's Beam of Isis just goes through the shadows instead of even hitting them." T.K. worried.

"Sorry Davis, sorry Ken, we can't… hold on much longer." Imperialdramon was struggling, as well as Silphymon and Shakkoumon. It wasn't a surprise really. The 3 digimon have been fighting the seemingly invincible shadows for over 4 hours now at top strength, not even the digivices could keep the shadows away.

"Lobo Kendo!" A human like digimon with blue wolf armor slashed through the shadows surrounding Imperialdramon, hitting the shadows. But unlike the other times it was hit, this shadow completely disappeared.

"We told you, we're allies. Just call for help if you need it." The Chosen Children turned around, to see behind them 4 other digimon, with 5 humans standing behind the digimon.

"Are you going to help or what?" The digimon from before was slashing at the shadows, glancing at his fellow friends for a while.

"Don't count us out Lobomon!" One of the digimon in red armor jumped into the fight, attacking the shadows with his hands on fire.

"Don't forget us Agunimon!" A small white bear with green headgear also jumped into the fight, shooting snowballs at the shadows.

One of the 2 remaining digimon, a fairy with lavender hair, clad in a pink bikini like armor, and a visor blocking her eyes shook her head and flew into the battle.

"Aren't going to help them?" Ken asked the last digimon, a humanoid blue and yellow human heighted beetle.

"Nah, Kazemon, Kumamon, and the others can handle themselves. Just watch and enjoy the battle." The beetle digimon sat down and pulled out a bag of popcorn from nowhere, eating and watching the 'show'.

"Well, if you say so…" The Chosen Children sat down, looking uneasy, but the beetle was right. His digimon friends had no trouble at all handling the shadows.

"I'm Katsuharu." One of the boys behind the beetle digimon earlier sat down, next to Davis. He had brown- blond hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a green/ brown button down t- shirt and white khaki pants, along with grey sneakers. He wore a sliver wristband with a symbol on it.

"Nice to meet you Katsuharu. I'm Davis. This here is my partner, Veemon." Davis was holding his blue digimon in his arms. When Lobomon had attacked the shadows earlier, the 3 DNA digimon had dedigivolved into their rookie forms, including Salamon, Gatomon's rookie form, a cute puppy like digimon with blue eyes and a holy ring around her neck.

"I'm Chiaki, nice meeting you." A smiling girl with long brown- reddish hair in 2 braids and deep brown eyes wearing a baby blue button down shirt, deep blue shorts, and had white sneakers with blue stripes held out both her hands for Yolei and Kari to shake. This girl also had a wristband, a deep blue one with a different symbol than the one Katsuharu had.

"Hey, my name is Terou. Nice to meet you er…?" Terou, looked at T.K. Terou was of medium built, had light brown hair and brown eyes that both Katsuharu and Chiaki had. He wore a brown long- sleeved shirt and blue jeans that ended just above his knees, along with green sneakers. He too, had a wristband, but his wristband was the same color as the wood found on trees.

"T.K. My name is T.K." T.K. smiled at Terou. He could tell that this was going to be the start of a great friendship.

"Hey." An older boy who looked similar to Koji sat down, next to Ken. He had the same dark blue hair Koji had; except it was shorter than Koji's and that the look in this person's eyes had somehow reminded Ken of his own eyes.

"I'm Ken. You?" Ken noted that this Koji look- a- like kept watching the wolf armored digimon on the battlefield.

"I'm Kouichi." Kouichi was wearing a green button down t- shirt (opened) over a red long- sleeved shirt. He had a pair of white jeans on as well as green sneakers. He too, had a wristband of his own, except that his was black, a kind of soothing glowing black, not the bottomless pit blacks.

The last boy, a bit shorter than Katsuharu, had on a purple shirt, along with blue jeans, and blue sneakers with yellow stripes on the side. He seemed to be the only person in the group to wear glasses. He walked over to the beetle digimon and took some popcorn, ignoring the protests made by the digimon, and walked over to Cody, sat down, and offered some popcorn to the younger boy.

"My name is Teppei." Teppei, Cody noticed, also had a wristband. Except that his wristband was dirt brown and had sliver- grey specks that reminded him of rocks and dirt.

"I'm Cody Hida, nice to meet you." Cody politely took some popcorn from Teppei's hand and continued watching the battlefield of digimon and shadows, all the while giving Armadillomon some popcorn.

The battle was over soon after the Lobomon, Agunimon, Kumamon, and Kazemon joined. The 4 humanoid digimon walked over to the beetle digimon and started talking to each other, every once in a while eating some popcorn or laughing at someone or their jokes.

"Uh… Excuse me?" Yolei asked the 5 digimon, all of them glancing at each other and silently nodding, like they were having a silent conversation.

"Yes?" The fairy, or Kazemon, spoke up. "What is it?"

"Who are you guys?" Yolei blurted out, the question the Chosen Children asked themselves ever since they meet these digimon.

"That's simple. We are," Kazemon pointed to Chiaki, "Their partners."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. I was supposed to update last week. I was lazy and busy. Besides, I uh…. Okay! Let's just say I was lazy. If you guys want, I'll make a timeline of the pre- story, just so you guys are less confused. (Though this might take a while because I'll have to change some dates to make the story connect.)

Also, the clothes that the Frontier gang wears is similar or exactly like the clothes they wore in Frontier. The wristbands is the same color as their element and has their symbols on it.

If you guys are wondering, Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Terou are **NOT** OCs and I made them the remaining 4 Warriors because it made sense. It just does. 4 corrupted warriors, 1 female one, 4 kids with no spirits (and who also stayed behind when told to go home), and one of the kids is a female. Doesn't it fit perfectly?

Okay, from now on, I'm not making any updating promises because… I'm sure that one of these days, I won't update for a while and then I'll be breaking those promises and I can't do that. So… see you next time!


	9. Second Verse

"So you guys all felt a _connection_ to either one of the digimon or one of the partners?" Izzy was tapping his chin, going over what little information he was given by the younger generation.

"No. Not all of us. Just Kari, T.K., Ken, and Davis. Just the people with crests plus Davis." Yolei looked at Davis. Just what the heck made him different than she and Cody? What did Davis have that made him similar to their seniors?

"Earth is hope, just as wood is the light that depends on hope… Darkness is kind… Finally, steel shows us all, our miracle filled fate…" Davis mumbled, deeply think about Zoe's song. That song made something in his head _click_.

"What the heck are you mumbling Davis?" Yolei rapped on Davis' head, earning a 'What the hell was that for?!' from him.

"What. Are. You. Mumbling?" Yolei gave Davis a piercing stare, one that struck him deep in the core of his soul.

"It's that freaky song that Zoe woman was singing. 'Earth is hope, just as wood is the light that depends on hope. Darkness is kind. Finally, steel shows us all, our miracle filled fate.' Teppei had that wristband that looked like earth right? Terou had the one that looked like tree bark, Katsuharu's looked like a mirror, and Kouichi's looked like pure darkness through and through." Davis surprised his fellow DigiDestined for even being able to notice all of this.

"Darkness… is.. kind? That makes no sense! How is malice kind?" T.K. was utterly confused. To him, darkness had always been evil. The darkness being kind was baloney to him.

"That explains it! Kari's connection to Terou, T.K. to Teppei, Ken to Kouichi, and Davis to Katsuharu! That song explains it all! It's like the woman you guys met is a prophet!" Izzy quickly typed all his newfound knowledge into his computer, excitedly.

"But I don't have a crest! And my connection wasn't so strong that it felt like we were one being. It just felt like we were long lost family." Davis snorted.

"Of _course_ not you idiot. You only felt _half _of it. You are the 'miracle' in 'miracle filled fate'." Izzy shot Davis a 'duh' look.

"That still doesn't explain why I felt that connection. Besides, who the heck is fate?" Davis shot back a pointed look at Izzy.

"The Golden Digitalmentals is probably why you felt the connection. The Golden Digi- Egg of Miracle and Fate. Guess who fate is _now_." Izzy looked at Davis, waiting for an answer. Unknowingly, Ken, T.K., and Kari was having a silent conversation about something.

"Wait.. You mean fate is… _him_?! No way… Not after he kissed Kari! Nuh- uh. I refuse to believe it!" Davis cried out in agony and anger.

"He's the rightful owner of the Golden Digi- Egg of Fate, Davis. As much as you don't like it, you have to deal with it." Davis crossed his arms and left out a huff of annoyance just as Ken, T.K., and Kari all nodded simultaneously.

"What are you three up to?" Cody asked the three curiously. He had been watching their silent conversation, although he was unable to understand it.

"You see… We also felt a connection to Lobomon and Kouichi. A sense of peace and balance… Even if we assume the darkness in the song is Kouichi, we can tell he's a good person, although maybe somewhat bewildered." Kari explained their conversation, with T.K. and Ken nodding along.

"That's strange. I didn't feel anything like that coming from them." Davis was puzzled. Why did T.K. feel that same connection with Kari and Ken instead of himself?

_"Kindness and hope, the two guardian protectors of light._

_Light and darkness, yin and yang._

_Peace and balance comes from this._

_Neither the dark, nor the light has a set path._

_They can do both evil and good, for that is what keeps the balance between the light and the dark…"_

"It's that song again! But it's a different verse…" Davis was looking out the window for any signs of Zoe, but the sidewalk in front of the window was barren.

"Well, the song answers our questions for us once again." Izzy shrugged and closed his laptop. "Now, if only we can know where this song is coming from…"

* * *

A high pitched giggle was heard from above the Izumi household's roof.

"This is fun! Isn't it? Being so secretive and sneaky around those kids." A giggle was heard again.

"Geez Zoe. Maybe we should've assigned Kouichi the task of singing clues out if you were going to be like this." A groaned was heard.

"I'm not going to do it Takuya. Zoe fits the prophet role a lot better than I do. She has a better singing voice too. Right Koji?"

"Uh… Yeah.. I guess…."

"Aww! Thanks you too!" The only female of the group hugged the two twins from behind.

"Hey how about us!" An older voice cried out in mock sadness.

"Yea Zoe! You gotta share hugs with everyone!"

"Never knew you liked hugs before, _Taky._" Snickers broke out from all over the roof.

"Hey! Don't call me by that… that _hideous_ nickname Z."

"I never knew you even knew the word hideous Takuya."

"Tommy!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's natural after being with you guys for half of my life."

"That must mean we're just as important as family, right Tommy?" The female hugged the youngest member of the group.

"Yea, we better be somewhere on that list of 'Tommy's Most Important People in Life'. Who knows what Z would do if she wasn't on that list." More snickers.

"Koji!" The female whined.

"Geez. You guys are impossible."

"So are you, Warrior of Darkness, Oh Great and Humble AncientSpinxmon, or rather, Loweemon now is it not?"

"You don't need to use such a formal tone with me, Oh Great and Mighty Warrior of Thunder, AncientBeetlemon, or rather, plain, old Beetlemon now right?"

"Loweemon, Beetlemon, whatever happened to your 'I shall never fight with anyone expect for maybe Takuya and my brother' pledge?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask the Warrior of Ice, AncientMegatheriummon, a.k.a., Kumamon, why don't you, Warrior of Wind, AncientKazemon? Ah my apologies, I meant plain, old Kazemon."

"Sheesh, you guys really are impossible."

"You're one to talk, AncientGreymon, Warrior of Fire, currently regular, old Agunimon."

"What'd you call me, AncientGarurumon, Warrior of Light, but is currently reduced to a lowly Lobomon?"

"You heard me. Don't you dare insult Lobomon either."

And that, is how Koji and Takuya, or rather Lobomon and Agunimon ended up fighting unnoticed on the rooftop of the Izumis', creating a hole in the ceiling that would later result in a major leak in the Izumi household, successfully flooding the poor family.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Should I stick to this story format of should I keep the old one? I try to add humor but I seem to fail at it. Oh wells. :)


	10. Musical Memories

"Hey, what's up?"

"No way… What are you guys doing here?!" Yolei shouted, looking at the 10 visitors the Kamiya household.

"Ehehe… they knocked on my door a while earlier. They somehow knew that we were having a DigiDestined meeting." Kari explained, rubbing her head.

"Yo." Agunimon held up a peace sign, with a big grin on his face.

"Don't 'yo' us! What are you guys doing here in the first place?" Yolei shouted into Kumamon's ear.

"Geez. We're DigiDestined partners too you know." Beetlemon was munching on a piece of pocky as he said this so casually.

"Hey Beetlemon! Give us some pocky please!" Teppei and Katsuharu looked at Beetlemon eagerly.

"Not a chance. Go get your own." The two then continued to pester the poor digimon, until he gave in and gave them some of his pocky begrudgingly.

"You do kendo?" Lobomon looked at Cody, who was carrying kendo equipment on his back.

"Yea, what about it?" Cody looked up at the digimon wearing armor.

"Cool." Lobomon smiled to himself. So he wasn't the only one.

"You think anyone who does kendo is cool just because your beast spirit is KendoGaru…" Beetlemon's mouth was covered by Terou, who decided that the best way to shut him up is by stuffing many sticks of pocky into his mouth.

"Hey Kazemon, when can we go back to the Digital World? I'm worried something will happen while we're away." Chiaki looked at her partner, who responded with a gentle smile.

"We'll go back as soon as all three angels are here. I know for a fact that Willis is also going to be at this meeting." Kazemon said, patting Chiaki's hair.

After a while, everybody, including Willis, Lopmon, and Terriermon, was at the small Kamiya household, since Izzy's house was flooded a while ago.

"Okay, what are you guys doing here?" Tai looked at the 10 unannounced visitors, who looked at each other.

"We came to deliver gifts to the Three Great Angels, or rather, the Celestial Digimon, as they have instructed us before they were reborn." Kumamon said in a formal tone.

"To Seraphimon, the Executor of God's law, from Wind and Light, we present to you, your protected memories." Lobomon and Kazemon went in front of Patamon, whom they then bowed down to and tapped his small forehead. As soon as this was done, Patamon let out a groan and clutched his head.

"What are you doing to him!" T.K. demanded, picking up his partner and cradling him.

"We are simply giving him back his memories of the long forgotten past, as his instructions said to do." Kazemon and Lobomon both said in one voice, as if they were one being.

"How do you even know about Seraphimon?" Cody looked at the two digimon who kept so many secrets.

"You could say… we are long lost friends. Now, it is Ophanimon's turn." Lobomon and Kazemon both gestured to Agunimon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon.

"Who is Ophanimon? None of our mega form or any form is someone called Ophanimon." Salamon, who still didn't digivolve, said, backing up a little.

"Ah, it seems that Magnadramon is still protecting her, she's done a good job." Chiaki patted the small Salamon.

"You mean… me?" Salamon gulped, she did not like headaches one bit.

"To Ophanimon, the Imparter of the loving and merciful side of God, from Fire, Thunder, and Ice, we present you, your forgotten memories." Agunimon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon did the small ceremony to the small Salamon, who screeched in pain at the headache.

"She'll be fine. It's just that the many memories causes a massive headache." Chiaki handed Salamon over to Kari.

"Why are Patamon and Salamon getting their memories back but Agumon and the others can't?" Kari asked the teen, who gave Kari a small smile.

"Because they are the key to stopping our enemy. After all, after _he _was sealed away, the remaining pure power from _him _was split between Patamon and Salamon, as well as one other," Chiaki looked at Lopmon, who gulped, "And thus, that makes them the Celestial Digimon."

Although the DigiDestined were confused about what was going on, they didn't push the topic.

"Now, to Cherubimon, Guardian of God and his wisdom, from us, Darkness, Steel, Wood, Earth, and Water, we give you your fallen memories." The five humans, Chiaki, Terou, Teppei, Katsuharu, and Kouichi each placed their fingers in the spot between Lopmon's horns.

"Gahh!" Lobmon screeched in hurt, louder than Patamon's whimpers and Salamon's groans and moans.

"Why is his headaches worse than the others?" Willis, who had been silent throughout all this, finally spoke up. He cradled the small bunny- like digimon in his arms as if Lopmon was a baby again.

"Because some of his memories are corrupt."

"Why are you sure these three are the 'Celestial Digimon' you keep talking about? How do you know it's not any other Patamon, Salamon, or Lopmon?"

"Because these three are the only ones who've had contact with their opposites."

"Who are?"

"Seraphimon's counterpart is Daemon, who has the ability to digivolve from Devimon." The  
DigiDestined flinched at the two names. "Lady Ophanimon's counterpart is Lilithmon. Although you have never seen her before, we can tell that Salamon is sometimes haunted by dreams of the dreaded digimon, and it is also entirely possible for LadyDevimon to digivolve into Lilithmon" Kari glanced at Salamon. Salamon never told her about any of this Lilithmon stuff before. "And finally, Cherubimon's counterpart is himself, whom we sure you already met in battle." Willis flinched at the thought of the virus infected Cocomon, whose mega digivolution was probably the corrupted Cherubimon.

"Why do you keep so many secrets?"

"That, is a secret. Tell the three that _he _is coming with friends, that we need help."

And with that, the 10 mysterious allies disappeared with a bright flash of light, leaving the DigiDestined even more curious.

_"And as the ten gather and return,_

_the three angels shall awaken and help defeat the corrupted one._

_The Chosen Ones shall aid, but shall they help the forces of good or become fallen is up to them._

_Unknowingly to the fallen angel, the forces of ten were reawakened long, long ago._

_Pride continues to gather the six other sins from their imprisonment."_

"Another verse is heard…."

* * *

**A/N: **Did I tell all you readers (especially reviewers) that you guys are the best? You guys give me so much motivation. :') And yes, I know that Devimon doesn't actually digivolve into Daemon, but I wanted to make it more interesting.


End file.
